


History in the Making

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Doctor Who, Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, community: crossover_las
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna prevent a historical blunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 2 of crossovers_las on LJ. I don't actually remember the original title I had for this nor the original prompt.

Donna found her hand being shaken with a distressing amount of enthusiasm. And there was quite a lot of hurried bowing.

"Once again, thank you, Doctor!"

"We are immensely grateful!"

"Truely!"

Their thanks overlapped in their rush to get them out.

"Aw, don't mention it," the Doctor enthused amicably as the men turned to go. He watched them indulgently as they left the dilapidated stable to their right and went to the other one situated further down the dusty road. The second seemed to be lit up somehow, though Donna could see no light sources anywhere that could explain it.

"What just happened?"

The Doctor bounced a bit on his toes, looking extraordinarily pleased with himself. He always did when he thought he'd done something clever. That bunch fawning over him hadn't helped. It would take her _days_ to deflate his ego to tolerable amounts again.

"We, Donna Noble, may have just possibly averted the greatest temporal disaster to befall humanity in all the time I've been hanging around you lot."

Considering just how long the Doctor had been hanging around humanity and just how dire some of the events he was involved in were, Donna found this a bit hard to believe.

"Get out!"

"I'm serious! You wouldn't want to see the other timeline!" He sucked in a breath through his teeth. "It's not pretty."

Just then, a round of cursing and grumbling coming from inside the stable door they were standing next to cut off whatever Donna was going to say. She shot a dirty look in its direction, despite the fact that the occupants wouldn't see it.

"Actually, with a mother like that, I can believe it."

"That'd be bad enough. But that business with the _gourds_. When you think _Holy Fruit_ , a gourd is hardly the first thing to come to mind. No idea how _that_ particular use of it got involved into this whole mess though..." he trailed off.

Anything that could make the Doctor look vaguely nauseated, Donna thought, was not worth contemplating deeply. She looked up at the night sky instead.

"No wonder they had a worse sense of direction than my mum with a map. So sure she's right, she doesn't bother to see if she's got the right address. _Men_. Like stopping to ask for directions would kill you. The more of you there are, the worse it gets."

The _look_ the Doctor gave her prompted her to get to the point.

"I thought the Star of Bethlehem was supposed to be over his Lordship's stable," she jerked a thumb towards the second stable.

The Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable, staring up at the bright light in the sky with something like chagrin. But it was the slightly nervous way he was rubbing the back of his neck that clued Donna in.

" _No_!"

He twitched a bit and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Donna felt a sense of unholy glee fill her.

"You _didn't_!"

He grimaced.

"It's not like I knew it'd be so bloody important to you humans!" he said defensively. "I swear, you redirect one little supernova and suddenly the whole of human history is in jeopardy," he muttered, glaring up at the sky in distaste.

"Because of you we almost had a _Brian_ instead?!"

"Nothing wrong with a name like Brian!"

Donna just stared at him until he shuffled awkwardly under her scrutiny.

"Oh, what do you care? When I mentioned what we had to do to save the timeline, you took one look at the three and spent the next twenty minutes _laughing_. We almost didn't get here in time."

"Yeah, well," Donna drew up and shot back, "It's not something that you'd really expect, is it? Sagittarius, _honestly_. No wonder they left this part out when they told the story."

They took a moment to contemplate that. They shared a glance and burst out laughing.

Still chuckling a bit, they turned to leave.

"Really, you'd be surprised at what they left out of the official version," the Doctor began, clearly winding up for a long ramble. Not really enthused at the prospect of two thousand year old gossip, Donna cut him off before he could begin.

"Can we go see a stoning?"

The comforting blue shape of the TARDIS appeared before them as they rounded a corner. The Doctor, slightly preoccupied with getting his key out, didn't answer at first.

"Wait, what? No! Donna! That whole procedure is barbaric!"

When he saw her teasing grin, he relaxed a little. He opened the TARDIS door and let her go first.

"Besides, the beard would look rubbish on you."

" _OI!_ Watch it, Spaceman!"

The door closed and the TARDIS wheezed out of sight.

END  



End file.
